


Home

by bisexualreina



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Twins, born, born at home, jean and jakob, jean and jakob post season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualreina/pseuds/bisexualreina
Summary: Jean and Jakob welcome their twins into the world.
Relationships: Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nesirea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesirea/gifts).



> Trigger warning: postpartum anxiety (mentioned)
> 
> Upon the request from some of you on twitter and here, here you go!:)

The entirety of the house had been on lockdown ever since a solid four in the morning, not a soul in sight because it seemed like the entire town knew that Dr. Jean Milburn, sex lady, the mom to sex kid, was having her babies.

Otis had been risen from his sleep by a quiet Jakob, shaking him out of his slumber, urging him to quickly gather his things and then text Ola before making his way to Eric’s. The tone in the plumber’s grave voice told him that it was time and to vacate the premises immediately, neither Otis nor Jean wanting him around for such a vulnerable few hours. He had listened and complied, hastily packing his things into a bag before alerting his friend via text that he was on his way over.

The house was quiet and still, and his nerves were eating him up inside, knowing that in the movies the delivery of a child was often paired with horrific screams, collapsing partners, and his one true foe - blood. However it was far from that, the sun not yet risen, and the yellow moon glowed calmly in the sky as he texted his once ex-girlfriend, now somewhat step sister, gross. 

Unlike Otis she had requested to be present, taking an interest in the concept of a child entering this world, and with the arrival of two, she knew she just had to be there.

Otis slung his bag over his shoulder and began the short trek of stairs from the attic that he had moved into, coming down to the landing that stood in front of his mother’s bedroom. He noticed the cracked door and the dim lights, gathering some last minute courage before taking a step towards it, lightly knocking on the wood.

He heard a faint allowance of entrance from the other side, causing him to slowly push the wood open and step inside. His mother was tucked tiredly under her covers, her blonde curls tied neatly into a ponytail for being nearly four in the morning. Her black brimmed glasses were perched on her nose and he watched as she pinched her eyes shut, one hand gripping the pink comforter while the other one rubbed a spot on the large expanse of her body.

“Morning, mom. I just popped in to say bye…and good luck.” Otis blushed, now nervously distant, afraid to touch the woman who seemed…different than the spunky woman who sauntered around the house. He watched as she opened an eye and exhaled slowly, a tired smile that he was used to, slowly returning to her face.

“It’s so early darling, you sure that you don’t want to sleep in a bit later? Nothing much is happening right now. It’s the first day of your Christmas holiday.” Jean frowned, the aching in her back begging otherwise. Otis just chuckled quietly and inched closer, shaking his head at his mother who struggled to get herself out of bed.

“It’s- okay…I’m going to Eric’s.” He explained, swiftly setting her back into the mattress before she could even swing her legs out from under her. “Plus, you shouldn’t be worrying or focusing on me. These kids are going to need all of your concentration.” Otis tried, his hand now resting on his mother’s shoulder, the both of them sitting in silence for a moment before the knock on the door caused his breath to hitch.

“I love you mom.” He finally breathed, leaning in to hug her warmly, still resting his cheek on her shoulder for a moment, taking the time to absorb their last minutes as just mother and son before babies, diapers, crying, and tension filled their lives.

Jean held him tightly, not wanting to release the boy who had grown into a man just before her eyes. It seemed like just yesterday she was in the same predicament and condition, waiting on her little boy to make his grand entrance into the world.

“I love you too, darling. Have fun with Eric, send him my love.” She wept softly, wiping the tears that had unintentionally fallen before pulling away.

“Be safe, umm I’ll see you when they’re here.” He shrugged, and with an awkward wave and yawn he was out of the house, trading spots with Ola who had snuck in during their moment along with Roz Marchetti, the mother of one of Otis’ friends and their hired midwife for this monumental day.

Upon the arrival of the two women Jean had progressed farther, faster than any of the three individuals had expected. Roz had begun to unpack her things in the living room, mentioning that it was too soon to set up shop anywhere specific, as the location of the arrival could span anywhere from the bedroom, to the kitchen, to the back porch, causing the other three to swallow nervously. Ola wanted to prove her space in the room and stay out of the way, busying herself with gathering towels, familiarizing herself with the bathroom medicine cabinets, and putting a kettle on the stove for tea, sterilization, and many other uses according to Roz.

While busy work was being made downstairs, Jakob was silently questioning every decision leading up to this moment in time. His teeth found contact with the fleshy inside of his cheek each time Jean found herself pacing the length of the hallway, abruptly stopping upon a painful seizing of her muscles. She managed through them up to this point, simply pausing and gripping whatever surface fit her fancy. She’d count to ten, she had heard an old saying that nothing lasted for more than ten seconds, and if it did, just begin counting again.

However this time she was counting to ten nearly twice, getting half way to a third before her muscles eventually gave out and relaxed.

As she straightened from the small table in the hall she could feel her partner’s hands on her hips, tenderly massaging them to try and relieve some of the ache that was still lingering. 

“Are you sure you want to do this here? We can still get you to a hospital…I mean there are two of them in there.” Jakob worried, the small fact still baffling the both of them as his hand fell on their children, making her groan at the tempting offer, but it wasn’t what she wanted or planned. She trusted Roz and herself, but the offer of a medical institution and sweet sweet pain relief was like a glowing green light at the end of a foggy dock. 

But she promptly refused, ignoring the temptation that filled her dearly. Her experience with Otis was nothing short of a nightmare, Remi was drunk as a skunk and found his way into a coat closet with an attending while a young Jean was left to do this all on her own. The doctor took advantage of her naivety, his fancy title, and the sharp sheers that sat glistening at his disposal under the overhead light.

She had been overjoyed to finally have her son, but she never truly felt safe in a hospital after that. She had cried for days following, but nobody listened, _at least your baby is healthy, he’s here and that’s all that matters, it is in the past don’t dwell on it anymore._

So there she was pacing in her hallway surrounded by those she trusted, just sacrificing a few hours to become a mother again.

“I said no, Jakob. Unless these babies are in immediate danger, I am staying here. Please don’t bring it up again.” She replied firmly, rubbing her hand up and down the curve of her stomach before settling on challenging the stairs. Per usual in the last few months, she gripped onto the banister and another hand on her partner to steady herself, going half her regular speed as she descended the staircase. 

Jakob made extra care that he was far enough away from her feet to decrease the possibility of him stepping on the back of her pink bedroom slipper, but close enough to catch her if she lost her balance. Upon their safe arrival to the ground floor, he carefully released her and pecked his soon to be middle child on the cheek, moving out of the way for her to greet Jean who had settled onto the couch, pecking a kiss onto her cheek.

The young girl noticed how her soon to be step mother shifted in discomfort, wandering off to the kitchen to grab the prepared mug of warm liquids, setting it on the side table besides the blonde. 

“Well good morning everyone, I’m glad to finally see the entire team in person. Now today our main focus and priority is Jean, no request is too weird or too small. If she needs someone to blow her nose and feed her jalapeño peppers, then Ola I better see you with a tissue box and open jar.” Roz greeted, her tone as if she were a contractor on one of those home improvement projects, debriefing the construction team before a build.

“First things first I am going to get one of those big blow up pools from my trunk, I had to get a new one because the dog bit a hole in the other one. Jean, you just say the word and we start inflating it.” She grinned, all of this information making the blonde grimace from her seat, clearly uncomfortable with all of this undivided attention, especially as she could feel the beginnings of another one of those unpleasant surges that invaded her body.

“Any questions?” She finally debriefed, both Ola and Jakob shaking their heads before glancing at Jean who mirrored them, massaging the tense muscles in her stomach.

“Alrighty then, let’s boogie.”

…

The sun normally would be rising over the trees that encircled the Milburn home, but with the winter season it was still dark despite the two hour progression, giving them the ample privacy that Jean was requesting. She was astonished at how fast these little ones were happening, compared to the lengthy bout of labor that she had experienced with Otis.

She groaned tiredly while leaning over her counter, Jakob busy with the heavy furniture that he found only he could move with some assistance, leaving Ola to climb her petite body onto the kitchen counter to help Jean. She felt the woman squeeze her hands with an iron grip, her voice drowning out any noise being made around the house.

Ola had counted to nearly seventy five with that one, and upon its release she could hear her father rushing back in. His burly hands rested carefully on her back before leaning in to press a kiss onto her chin and cheek.

“Good job.” He smiled, making her just lift her head up tiredly and scoff at him, resting her head on the cool tile.

“You weren’t even in here, how could you know.” She grumbled crankily, the lack of sleep obviously souring her mood, but he just chuckled and rubbed the knotting muscles in her shoulders, crunching the knots out with a satisfied groan on her end.

“I could hear you, and I could see you through the door.” He smiled calmly, his response some how causing her to sniffle and sit up to allow him to embrace her warmly, despite the increased difficulty with her large stomach. 

He cupped her head carefully as they sat like that for a while, each tick of the clock bringing her closer to another unpleasant contraction, causing them to take full advantage of this break.

“It hurts so bad, it feels like there are knives cutting me open and stabbing my vagina.” She whimpered, unsure of how to accurately describe the pains she was feeling, but this time Jakob said nothing, just kissing her head until their soft sway back and forth began to tense.

“Alright Jean, this time you’re going to look at me and only focus on one thing, which is getting to the end of a minute and fifteen seconds.” Jakob instructed calmly but firmly, cupping her face in both hands before bringing her gaze up to his, but her eyes just furrowed at the comment.

“That isn’t going to fucking help, Jakob. Your massive spawns are trying to come out of me.” Jean spat, followed by a grunty groan, her stubborn eyes keeping their focus on his.

“Well if it doesn’t then at least this is distracting you, and you only have ten more seconds to go.” He pointed out, brushing his thumbs up and down the soft skin of her cheeks. They swayed like that until he could feel her muscles that were pressed against his abdomen, relax momentarily with a breathy exhale.

“Good job.”  
“Thanks for distracting me.” She cried, wiping an eye before waddling out of her kitchen and into the living room, unsure of what to do with herself anymore. Sitting was painfully uncomfortable, standing took all of the energy out of her, and leaning sent a dreadfully intense feeling of pressure between her legs, which she wasn’t yet ready to acknowledge.

Before she could debate another form of relaxation she felt something burst from within, the sensation causing whatever breath she did have, to suck deeply into her lungs. She could feel fluid coating her thighs and ankles, gushing in monumental amounts, followed by that same pressure taking over every sensation in her body.

“Help-!” Was all she could manage to groan heavily, everything becoming much more real as she accepted the towel from Ola who then took post at Jean’s side, carefully offering her hand as she began to shift into the next phase. The midwife dropped what she was doing and carefully slid the folded towel between Jean’s legs, knowing that she had enough fluid inside her to create a massive mess on her wooden floors if not immediately dealt with. 

“Oh fuck they’re right there- it’s going to fall out! You need to hold out your hands because it’s going to fall- fall out of me!” Jean insisted to a nodding Ola who simply squeezed her hand back, allowing the midwife to just squeeze her thigh and shake her head in her direction.

“Jean, honey I wish it was that easy. I promise nothing is going to just fall out. But your water did just break and I think you should be feeling them a bit more.” Roz promised, each present person now surrounding her at the elevated volume and tone of her voice. Jean just nodded and exhaled frantically at her, trying her hardest to calm down with the new sensation.

“I think they’re going to come soon though…” Jean cried, now feeling tears flood her eyes as she glanced over at her partner for some assurance, feeling completely inadequate for what was about to ensue. Jakob nodded stoically before mouthing something to Roz, returning his full attention to the shaking blonde in both his and his daughter’s grip.

“Alright then…do you want to change out of your night gown? Why don’t I keep the kimono, you already got some amniotic fluid on it, I wouldn’t want you to get anything worse…” Roz muttered, helping the woman to nervously slide out of her robe and whimper back at Jakob in what he could only describe as terror.

“I can’t do it…you were right, I should’ve just gone to the hospital- they should’ve just cut them out of me!” She began to sob, allowing him to shift her weight completely into Ola for a moment, shrinking in front of her so she could relinquish her weight onto his shoulders.

“No, I wasn’t right. You are capable of this, Jean. Don’t kid yourself now. We have you and we are excited to meet them, all you have to do is get them here, then we all do the rest.” Jakob grinned, his hands brushing her cheeks once more with more tenderness than he could even recall using.

“I’m afraid, it’s going to hurt and I just want them to stay in here forever.” Jean cried, her words inevitably getting cut off with debilitating pain that began to wash over her with an intense twist of her abdomen and pressing feeling between her legs.

“No you don’t.” Jakob reminded as Jean began to perspire, allowing him to help her peel the silk nightgown off, leaving her in a fabric bra that was helping support her expanding chest.

“Jakob please help-!” She screeched, his position now working in his favor as he steadily gripped her hips, feeling quite inadequate himself as he watched in what he could only describe as both horror and amazement as Jean began to crouch down in front of him.

“Oh fuck- Roz! Jean just focus.” Jakob found himself assuring as the midwife grabbed her bag of items and rushed towards them, placing a steady hand on both her back and stomach.

“Hey, hey! Let me look.” She urged, causing Jean to release another momentoushowl at the both of them, allowing her neck to drop back far enough so that her ponytail was reaching her shoulder blades.

“Please hurry! And please don’t cut me- I promise I can do it!” She found herself begging as the midwife carefully prodded, giving the both of them a confident nod before looking back at Ola who was just watching from a distance, not wanting to get in the way during this integral part.

“Jean, let it pass and then next one give me a good one.” The midwife cried with a smile, remaining perched slightly between the couple, hearing her involuntary cues as she fluctuated in between.

“Ola, come stand behind, you’re here just in case she needs to sit back.” Roz delegated briskly, everyone finding their place as Jean stifled out a moan, her fingers digging painfully into her builder’s shoulders, crying out painfully. He watched as her entire body turned into a solid rock, her muscles constricting her from the inside until each foreign being was brought earth side.

“Good job, mama! Marvelous!” Roz cried, everyone watching as she began to shrink slowly forward into Jakob’s embrace, finding her way to her hands and knees eventually.

“Get me to the sofa- I need to… Hurry.” She groaned, now crawling with every ounce of strength that she could muster up during her respite. Jakob did all but drag her across the living room floor, guiding her hips up for her legs to make contact with the soft cushions.

Roz urgently placed a folded towel and absorbent mat between her knees and took her spot on the floor below her, urging both Ola and Jakob onto the other side to tend to the exhausted mother who was all but slouching over the edge.

Jakob carefully brushed a rogue bang out of her eyes and took the towel that Ola offered to mop up the sweat, replacing it with a tender kiss on her nose.

“Okay Jean, big one then I’m going to squeeze your calf and you’re going to breathe so nothing tears.” Roz called from the floor, and like clockwork Jakob was watching as Jean tucked her chin to her sweaty chest with all of her might. He couldn’t help but grin at the sight, not sure if he had ever seen someone so breathtakingly beautiful than her in this moment.

“Okay, stop- good, now breathe.” She instructed, causing her bright blue eyes to flash open at her partner, both of them filled to the brim with agonizing tears as her cheeks inflated and blew out cool air against his face.

“Okay good, now wait a moment for the baby to-“

“It is turning inside of me!” Jean screeched, making Jakob chuckle and kiss her gaping cheek, tapping his forehead against hers. “Okay Jean, one more and baby number one will be here.” Roz chuckled, those words knocking some composure back into the sex therapist who just blinked her twinkling eyes at her partner who began tearing up himself.

“It’s coming.” She warned, her voice getting stuck in the deep cavity of her chest as she worked relentlessly until she felt her baby slip seamlessly from her body. A strangled gasp fell from her lips as a tiny wail broke the impending silence that they all sat in.

The sound caused both mother and father to burst into instant sobs. Roz grinned widely as she untangled the baby from the lengthy cord, guiding it up towards Jean who slowly pushed herself off of the sofa cushion, clutching her baby close to herself.

She couldn’t formulate words, just the feeling of a slippery being, warm and healthy on her chest enough to render her speechless. Jakob leaned over and helped her rest on the sofa, turning her body so she was properly sitting on the towels and pads before sliding next to her. 

“You did it, my god.” Jakob could barely mutter, for being such a bellowing presence, he was reduced to a puddle of overwhelmed tears as he pawed at their newest baby, reaching over to kiss his partner. 

“Baby A is…a girl!” Roz smiled while pulling one of her legs away to check, pulling a cap out of her bag before sliding it over her wet little head. Both parents sobbed even harder, Jean still unable to find any words fitting for this moment as she cuddled her baby close.

“Koala hat for Baby A, and it’ll help keep her heat in while you do skin to skin and wait for Baby B.” She reminded, the mention of having to do this all over again enough to reduce Jean to an even worse blubbering mess. Jakob could feel the weariness in her bones, ever so softly massaging her shoulders while they sat in peaceful bliss.

“Ola, look.” Jakob found himself grinning, guiding his daughter beside his hip with one of his hands, her arm wrapping around his shoulder as she tried to get a better look.

“She’s a cutie.” She blubbered, batting her own tear away as she watched her father reach over and worm his finger into his newest daughter’s hand. They sat like that for what seemed like seconds, Jean’s groan breaking the silence.

“Alright, let’s get this baby tied off and cut so Jakob or Ola can take her…” But Jean just flashed her eyes open and shook her head, keeping her arm wrapped around her mewling baby.

“I can still…mmm…I got her.” She assured, allowing Jakob to reach a hand over and place it on top of the wailing baby just for an extra layer of assurance, rotating back and forth between their squirrely baby rooting hungrily for her source of food, and the rock hard mass of muscle that was Jean’s bump.

“Okay just like before, when you feel it go for it.” Roz coached, motioning for Ola to grab hold of a knee that she was positioning strategically, the both of them now watching as baby number two began to emerge.

“Steady, Jean! You’re doing great.” 

Ola watched on in amazement, her eyes going back and forth between her newest sibling and Jean, absolutely taken back with how amazing she was doing. Her father tenderly lingered his lips on her forehead and held her warmly as she grunted again, this time an exhausted sob managing to make it’s way out of her lips upon the delivery of the second baby’s head.

“They’re almost here, Jean!” Ola found herself exclaiming, the sound of the girl’s voice caused the blonde to open an eye, up until now the girl had been silent, respectful of the space being kept, but she couldn’t help but feel a burst of motivation and excitement at the shrill of her voice.

“Can…can I catch them?” She then blurted out at both women, Roz shrugged casually, both women looking up at Jean who once again opened an eye and nodded, squeezing it shut once more to finish the job. Her muscles were on fire and at this point a clown could deliver her baby, as long as it meant she was done. But she knew how special this was to her, moaning tiredly as she felt the shoulders twist out.

“One final one…” She could hear Roz encourage, her grip on her daughter firm but gently, still keeping her nuzzled on her chest as she fought to deliver this one. Her insides felt like they were burning from the inside out, causing her to wail painfully as the sheer force shot the baby out and into Ola’s awaiting hands.

“Oh my god-!” She cried as she gently lifted the screaming baby from her arms onto the awaiting mother’s tummy while Roz shifted the other baby to one side, allowing room for the newly born baby.

“Hi there.” Jean found herself sobbing, taking the baby with her free arm, dropping her lips down to the wailing mass on her chest. Ola grabbed the warm towel from the dryer and draped it over the three of them, taking a step back for both parents to gush.

“Oh and it’s another girl.” Ola grinned, making them both just lean in closer and cry over the clearly louder baby who was screaming her head off.

“They’re perfect.” Jean breathed, unable to formulate a coherent thought while holding her newborn babies, despite the aching exhaustion in her arms, she could hold them for hours.

“I love you, Jean. Thank you for giving me two more babies.” Jakob found himself choking out, the emotional sentiment making Jean just grin and bat away falling tears before leaning into a soft kiss.

“I love you too.”

…

The sun had risen on a new day in the Milburn household. Eloise was comfortably positioned on her mother’s right breast, her koala hat discarded to allow Jean to run her fingers through her thick blonde hair. Her sister Lorelei situated on the left with a bunny hat, two ears sticking up proudly as she still continued to warm up following her delivery.

Jakob entered the bedroom with a large bowl of ravioli, setting it on his lap before climbing onto the bed with his partner, instinctively running his hands down her now loose hair, removed from it’s ponytail. 

“You’re beautiful and brilliant. I love being here with you for this.” He smiled, his words causing her hormone riddled eyes to fill with exhausted tears, bursting into a fit of shaking sobs.

“Oh fuck, sorry.” He frowned, puncturing the ravioli with the fork and tapping her lips with it.

“Forget I said that, just eat.” He apologized, making her chuckle at his efforts, eagerly consuming the pasta that he was now feeding her with a gentle kiss on the forehead.

“I love you, and I’m so happy you were here for it too.” She found herself gasping in between chews, guzzling back an entire cup of water before sinking comfortably into the cushions of her bed, quite embarrassed of her teary outburst.

“Sorry, I keep crying.” She muttered, yawning with the comment as the babies unlatched from her breasts, allowing her to relax and pin her bra up again, offering one of the babies to her partner who happily took Lorelei into his arms, softly humming until he noticed the tears trailing down her cheeks.

“You’re going to have to teach me how to parent girls.” Jean sniffled, leaning into his arms with Eloise positioned in her elbow, placing a kiss on her furry peach head.

“Just love them, tell them you love them whenever you can. And eventually buy them tampons when they’re screaming at you to.” He shrugged, the lightness in the room making Jean snuggle further into him, her aching body demanding rest, but she would find time later, for now she just wanted to be present in this moment of simple bliss.


End file.
